


保存期限

by cavale



Category: Quartet - Fandom, カルテット, 四重奏
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 冬天的輕井澤像個冰箱。





	

　　「不是有個笑話的開頭是這樣嘛，要怎麼把大象放進冰箱裡？」  
　　取出超市特價的白蘿蔔，再順手推上冷藏抽屜，卷這麼說。

　　枕在臂彎內一方天地的雀側過臉，露出半隻惺忪的睡眼，掀開快將交疊的眼皮，她見卷手背到後頭去，嫻熟地將綁繩繞了圈結，繫好圍裙，開始在水柱底下沖洗些微帶土的蘿蔔表皮。  
　　別府跟家森去上班了，白天沒有人氣的別墅總有種「啊，冬季的輕井澤」的冷清感，所幸卷的工作可以在自家遠端完成，雖各有領地，不會互相干擾彼此的作息，可知道有人在屋裡陪著，家中爐火的溫度似乎跟著高了些。家森好幾天前就嚷著想吃筑前煮，晚餐菜單自然定了案，由她跟提早敲完逐字稿的卷去採買食材。  
　　雀有些過意不去，明明答應卷要幫忙料理，回到家不過瞇了一下，里芋跟牛蒡早已削好皮、切好丁塊躺在砧板上，而爐子上擱著的鑄鐵鍋裡高湯滾沸。

　　「到底為什麼要把大象擺進冰箱呢？」  
　　頭顱重到抬不起來，雀換了個姿勢，轉而俯趴在餐桌上，她想起肘邊的咖啡牛奶正喝到一半，於是噘起嘴搆著吸管，咬緊管口端，無須勞煩雙手，即可把三角盒拽到跟前。她用力一吸，連帶雙頰也凹陷下去。

　　「也是呢，大象待在動物園裡不也挺好的。」  
　　「而且牠是熱帶動物對吧，家在非洲的大草原上。」雀說，「住在冰箱裡對牠來說太冷了。」

　　「提到冰箱，」流理臺規律傳來的篤篤刀剁忽地停下，卷轉頭望了一眼肩後，「我呢，以前常想冰箱門後面會是怎麼樣的世界。」

　　「應該是跟異空間連結吧，把橘子果凍放進去，過一陣子再開門看，就不見了。」  
　　就跟魔術一樣。不是騙人把戲的那種。雀暗忖。  
　　她一同看向高大的電器用品，正巧瞥見壓在草莓造型的吸鐵下，別府提醒要記得買冰淇淋的字條貼在門面，像是佐證她猜想的實證。  
　　啊，漏買搖滾堅果跟熱戀甜心了。  
　　  
　　「是吧，一開一關，一明一暗。」  
　　配合話語的節奏，卷猛地拉開冰箱門，冰箱內部的照明瞬間亮起，映得淘氣的臉瑩瑩透亮，那動作讓雀憶起每每洗完澡後，卷趁眾人鬆懈之際，伸手扯開罩在身外的睡袍，特別針對仍待在廚房洗碗的別府惡作劇，得意調笑大男孩透紅的耳根。  
　　即便隔段距離，在旁默譜的她跟家森也感染了笑意，歡騰起鬨。她喜歡卷跟自己相同的洗髮精味道逸散開來。

　　  
　　挺起無脊椎支撐的上半身，雀慣性蜷起雙腿，盤坐在椅面上，接過卷從冰箱拿出的橘子果凍，一邊咬住塑膠湯匙的前端，一邊小心翼翼撕開頂上的封膜，不使珍貴的甜液滴到桌面上。她含糊不清地說：「有種任意門的感覺。」  
　　

　　「小雀不會很好奇嗎，門後的世界？」卷問。

　　「說介意是很介意，」雀勺了一匙完整的果瓣，穩當擺到口裡，囫圇吞下，「但去別人家作客時，沒經過主人同意就打開冰箱，好像不怎麼禮貌。」

　　「是怕冰箱裡面看起來很寒酸，主人卻打腫臉充胖子，端出高檔點心招待嗎？」  
　　「對，額外的破費，或是主人預藏了好料，卻只倒冰麥茶給客人喝。」  
　　「這樣的確頗尷尬呢。」  
　　「還有就是，看到主人不想被別人發現的東西。」  
　　「藏在冰箱裡？」  
　　「上次那則新聞報導說的，我記得是千葉縣的姊弟。」  
　　「啊，妳是說分屍那種嗎？」  
　　「因為冰起來不會太快壞掉。」

　　發出這樣啊的喟嘆，卷了然點點頭，重新忙起手上的活，將切塊的根莖以刀背承接，全數鏟到鍋裡去，才接續道：「就像放在冷藏的火鍋肉片。醫院的停屍間也是這樣吧，一個個大冰庫。」

　　「跟現在外頭的溫度差不多呢。」雀對著落地窗外的銀白世界說。

　　「那我們也是住在冰箱裡吶，低溫保鮮。」卷笑了笑，拾起湯勺準備攪拌，掀開鍋蓋的那一刻白煙竄升，掩去了她的面容，只聽得她說：「為了留住昨天、前天，甚至很久以前。」  
　　本想問卷會在冰箱裡存放什麼，可雀的話到嘴邊反嚥了回去，滋味如同酸澀的橘子果凍。

 

　　「是說我啊，如果客人是小雀的話，沒問題的。」

　　「未經允許自己開冰箱嗎？」  
　　面對卷沒頭沒尾的直球，雀感到火燒似的緋紅燃上雙頰。她趕緊舀了口果凍吃下肚。

　　「開冰箱也好、吃東西也好，看著小雀的表情，好似再普通的東西也變得好吃起來。」  
　　她們對上視線，相視而笑。

 

　　如果可以留住卷此刻的笑靨，一起住在冰箱裡也不壞。雀如是想，想像卷被薄霜冰封的臉孔，想像卷如冰柱般根根分明的睫毛，想像卷保存在自己的專屬冰箱裡。

 

　　她滿足地吃掉最後一口果凍。

 

2017/03/11__FIN.


End file.
